


Sliver Staring Back

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: A newly created reflection finds herself staring up at the her new person
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Sliver Staring Back

I was older than what was predicted, and some of the mirror others glared at me. I had just been made. There were two other reflections near, one of a boy around the same height as my new person, and one who appeared shorter and younger. They went by as I walked up to stand where I needed to. I looked up to see my new person and we matched smiles. 

Their hair was short, nearly bald aside from a few pricks of hair starting to grow back. Their black shirt seemed to have been ripped at the collar and the arms were off. 

"I'm Lake," they told me. And that was my new name.


End file.
